The need for safe and clean sources of power and fresh water has grown in recent times due to increased awareness of environmental damage (e.g. air pollution, water shortage, water pollution, and noise pollution) that may be caused by the use of fossil fuels. In addition, an increase in the use of electronic devices and electrical appliances has increased the need for sources of electrical power. Various electrochemical reactions have been used to generate electricity including lithium ion cells, hydrogen fuel cells, reversed electrodialysis, and methanol fuel cells. These cells may produce small amounts of electrical power, and in the case of fuel cells and batteries, may require harsh chemical conditions.
In addition to a need for a clean energy source, many areas around the world experience water shortages or brackish water supply and military or commercial ships supply passengers with water having a high total dissolved solids (TDS) concentration. Various methods have been used to desalinate water such as reverse osmosis or solar power. These methods often require large capital costs, high maintenance costs, and are not very efficient. Adequate removal of salt (e.g., NaCl) remains difficult in many situations.
Thus a need exists for improved methods and systems for generating electrical power and the desalinization of salt water that is safe, cost effective, and less harmful to the environment.